Daniel Spears
Daniel Spears is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Glory and Honor Wrestling, and formerly Supreme Federation Wrestling, Eagle Vision Pro Wrestling, & International Federation of Wrestling, as well as holding a several month stint in Pro Wrestling Council's: UWA. His other fed credit includes time in the now defunct Unique Style Wresting. Early History :Daniel Spears was born on November 5th, 1980 in Los Angeles, California. He had a pretty good childhood growing up. He was incredibly good in school with a 4.0 GPA. On December 11th, 1999 his parents were killed in a plane crash. To handle his grief he traveled to Paris where he was a chef for 2 years. After that he traveled to Belfast, Ireland, where he joined in the illegal barfighting ring. On May 13th, 2002 he returned to the USA, where he was arrested for grand theft auto. He spent 5 years of a 7 year term before being pardonned. Later he joined the illegal pimping ring in NYC. He was arrested and was about to stand trial when it was revealed his lawyer was the real problem. He joined the Indy Circuit for 7 months before applying to the SFW. SFW (2007-2008) :In SFW, he was given a training match with Jacky Generic, which he won. He debuted on the November 8th, 2007 edition of Carnage, loosing to Sparky. He gained his first victory the folowing week against Jim Rourke. :On June 21, 2008, Dan was released from SFW. International Wrestling Federation (2008) :After being released from SFW, Spears signed to the newly formed International Wrestling Federation, or IWF. This didn't last long though as Spears only made one appearence in his one appearence in his debut, where he stated he would be the champ. He was never seen again in IWF, citing "...a horrible locker room, talentless rookies, and... horrible managment." PWC:UWA (2008) Once Spears left SFW he went onto have a very brief stinit in Pro Wrestling Council: UWA, but that didn't last long. His only notable match there was with Derek Wellings, which Spears lost. Unique Style Wrestling (2008) After that Spears went over to Unique Style Wrestling where he performed until 2009 and held a few titles, though none of his matches were all that memorable. Return to SFW (2008-2009) :On September 8th, 2008 it was announced on SFW.com that after talking with SFW Head Adam Bradshaw, Spears has been invited to return to SFW. Spears made a brief return promo on SFW Underground, but wasn't seen again as a competitor until Wedsday December 10th at the SFW: Road to the City event in the Supreme Rumble where he was eliminated by The Franchise. :After that Spears again slipped into oblivion again until Feburary 9th, 2009, interfering in a reverse elimination match, eliminating Dimitri Passion, earning himself a place in the Lucky 4's match at City of Kings V. In the following weeks, Spears faced off with The Dragon and Ty Patterson, two of his opponents for L4. :On March 22nd, 2009, Spears competed at City of Kings for the first time in his career in the Lucky 4's match, both losing and winning. He lost in the sense that he tapped out to a submission put on him by Dragon--earning Dragon a World Title Shot --but also won in the sense that his being involved in the finish earned him a North American Title shot. In the following week Spears cut an in-ring promo stating that he would win the North American Title as well as get Dragon's shot from him.Spears would continue to compete in SFW, up until it's closure. Eagle Vision Pro Wrestling (2010) In early 2010 Spears signed a contract with Eagle Vision Pro Wrestling, debuting the week before End of Innocence. He cut a promo demanding a match at the PPV which he got. It was a NO DQ match against Jaggeroth, which Spears won.He left the company though after a few months and proceeded to retire from the wrestling industry. Wrestling Facts *'Finisher & Signature Moves' ::*'The Death Arrow' (Spear) ::*'Six Feet Under' (Death Valley Driver) ::*'Silent Killer' (Modified Indian Deathlock) ::*The Pimp Drop (Chokeslam) ::*Reppin' NYC (Leg Drop) ::*Bow Down (Modified STF) ::*The Snapper (MVP's Playmaker) ::*Sexplex (Vertical suplex with a 90 degree turn to front suplex) ::*Diving Spear *'Common Moves' ::*Superkick ::*Armbar ::*Powerbomb ::*Sharpshooter ::*Superplex ::*German Release Suplex ::*Face Buster ::*Samonan Drop ::*Double Underhook Facebuster ::*Belly to Belly Piledriver ::*Spinning DDT ::*Swinging Neckbraker ::*Elevated Cutter ::*Elbow Drop from the Top Rope or Top of Ladder ::*Spear ::*Big Boot ::*Flying Forearm ::*Sitout Facebuster ::*T-Bone Suplex *'Championships and Accomlishments' USW Chaos Champion (2x) USW United States Champion Theme Music :"The Enemy" by Godsmack :"P.I.M.P." by 50 Cent (feat. Snoop Dogg) :"Electeric Funeral" by Black Sabbath Peronal Life :Daniel Spears is NOT related to Brittany Spears in anyway. :Spears had a lot of backstage heat with a lot of the guys backstage at Supreme Federation Wrestling, which led to a meeting on his attitude, which led to his release from the company on Saturday June 21, 2008. :Daniel Spears' brother, Adam, is a former lwayer in the NYC area. Adam now appears under the name Joseph Beaston with his brother in various feds. Rumor has it that Adam is training for a wrestleing career. Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2007 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Male Professional Wrestlers